


I've Got These Feelings For You

by wtfyuudai



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Sexual Tension, its gay, taidai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfyuudai/pseuds/wtfyuudai
Summary: Ok so for some reason there is like only one(1) taidai fic that's nsfw. I changed that. Excuse my shitty writing.





	1. The Office

Yuudai exhaled as he jogged up the front steps of his boyfriends workspace. He entered the front doors and came up to the front desk, switching the brown bag he was holding to his opposite hand and getting his phone out,  
"I'm here to see Taisei? Taisei Tachibana, " Yuudai began to type a message on his phone, then looked up and made eye contact with the assumed secretary, "I have his dinner."  
The woman at the desk smiled and nodded to the seats behind Yuudai. Yuudai headed over to the benches, putting his attention back to his phone.

'im here and i brought dinner :~0'  
'GREAT!!! I'm starving!!! did Kuriko let you in?'  
'no. im in the waiting room'  
'OH! one sec!'

Yuudai closed his phone, and sighed, closing his eyes. He was excited to see Taisei. Even though it had only been 12 hours since he had seen his lover, it had felt like an eternity. Suddenly he heard the secratary (Kikuko? Kuriko.) say his name, and saw her motion for him to come over. Carrying the bag of food in both hands, he let her guide him to an elevator and press a button, 

"Mr. Tachibana is on the hallway to the right, down two doors. He should be happy to see you." Kuriko smiled sweetly and waved goodbye, whuch Yuudai returned with a scowl and a halfhearted hand lift. 

As the elevator, well, elevated, Yuudai let his mind roam. He thought about how lucky he was to have Taisei. They hadn't been together very long. They hadn't done much more than kiss and cuddle, and while Yuudai loved his boyfriend, he was starting to get a litte antsy.

The loud ding of the elevator envaded his mind and made him jump. Yuudai stepped out of the elevator and looked around, racking his brain to remember where the woman had said Tachibanas office was. Something about hallways? And two doors? He looked down the two identical hallways, one to his left, and one to his right.  
"Shit.." Yuudai muttered as he got out his phone, moved to the wall on the right of him, and set the brown paper bag on the ground.

'wheres your office? im lost >:~/'  
'did Kuriko not tell you???'  
'she did but i,, forgot >:~///'  
'GnHehEHE ok!! one sec! ill come and find you'

Yuudais brow furled at his phone, then he put it away, sliding down onto the floor. He sat in the odd quiet. It was pretty empty there, considering that it was currently after hours, but he figured there would still be fans and machinery going. Instead it was uncomfortably quiet. Yuudai shifted, and tilted his head back, slipping into his train of thought.

"Yuudai!"

Yuudai jumped up, tensing at the sudden noise. Taisei was walking down the hallway, looking worn out, but smiling. He was wearing just a buttoned up shirt, with the first two undone, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was messy, and back in a little ponytail. His eyes looked tired, and he was slouched like an old woman.  
"Taisei, you look beat," Yuudai scrunched his face up, " Sorry I took so long, trains are running a bit sower today because of some sort of electrical thing I guess."  
"Its ok," Taisei smiled wearily, "You're here now aren't you?" Taisei grabbed Yuudais hand, and grabbed their dinner, and led the smaller man to his office.

The room looked like a hurricane disaster site.

There were papers everywhere, Taiseis blazer and tie were strewn about over a filing cabinet and a houseplant, and about 6 dirty mugs on his desk. Taisei chuckled forcibly and started to pick up the papers a bit,  
"Sorry it's such a mess, it's been rough.." he looked at Yuudai, his brow furrowing  
"I can tell," Yuudai said, walking over to Taisei to stop him from working, and to properly hug him. He swatted the papers out of Taiseis hands, which earned him a halfhearted 'hey watch it' before putting his arms around his waist. Burrowing his head into the crook of Tais neck, he mumbled,  
"I missed you lots. Hime wouldn't so much as sit next to me while you were gone and I forgot how lonely it gets without anyone.." Yuudai trailed off, forgetting his point, but Taisei understood, and put one hand in Yuudais hair.  
"I'm really sorry. We had a surprise mix up and now our numbers are all weird. I should be done soon," Taisei lifted his head up, and Yuudai mimicked him, "But first! Lets eat! I'm ravished"

Taisei grabbed the bag, and cleared off his desk. He sat down in the chair and opened the bag. The contents were just some takeout, but the smell made Taiseis mouth water. He grabbed the utensils in the bag and started eating. Then he remembered Yuudai,  
"Dai! Aren't you going to eat?"

Yuudai focused on Taisei and rubbed his arm, "Um, there's nowhere to sit? And besides I got that for you. I've already eaten."

Taisei giggled, and motioned towards his lap, 'Well at least come sit with me!"

Yuudai felt his face get red, but he moved towards Taisei anyways. He put his legs through the space between the armrests and the back of the seat, so he could face Taisei. Yuudai was pretty sure his face was on fire, but he wasn't complaining. Taisei seemed unfazed, apparently too enthralled with his food to notice Yuudais growing problem.

They talked a bit about work, and each other and nothing, and then Taisei was done with his food. Yuudai made to get up, but Taisei grabbed his hips and set him in place

"Taisei what are you doing?" Yuudai sputtered, his face burning.

"Were not done here mister! You're not leaving until I get my work done."  
And that was that. Taisei started working, and Yuudai was stuck to his boyfriend, clinging onto him, but trying not to make his erection anymore apparent than it was. Every so often Taisei would adjust slightly, and Yuudai would get a bit of friction and shudder. A few seconds after he would hear a small 'gneheh' or feel the bigger mans shoulders jump of silenced laughter. After what seemed like an hour, but was probably way less than that, he started to feel Taisei getting antsy again. He started shifting and moving more. His feet started tapping, and then his legs started bouncing. Yuudai was trying his best to make his dick unknown, but his effort was unsuccessful. A jolt of panic rushed though Yuudai when Taisei dropped his pen and groaned out loud,

"AAGH! Thats it!" Taisei said next to Yuudais ear, spinning the chair to face the left of his desk. 

"Taisei I'm sorry," the blond said, tring to untangle his legs from the mess of limbs and chair, "I-I'll go home and you can continue working I'm sorry I'm so stupid-"  
Taiseis hands gripped Yuudais sides and sat him back down yet again, this time, something poking into Yuudais thigh,  
"-oh," Yuudai said, eyes meeting Taiseis dark ones, "Oh." Yuudai muttered once again, his breath on Taiseis lips. He closed his eyes and tilted in to kiss Taisei. He was met with enthusiasm, and hands gripping his waist. The kiss was sloppy and frantic, and it felt like Taisei was trying to physically meld their bodes together. Taisei started bucking his hips up when Yuudai put a hand on his thigh, stopping him,

"Wait, Taisei," Taisei looked like an injured puppy, "We.. we can't do this here. Can we.. Can we go home?"  
Taiseis face scrunched up, very similar to a child being denied a toy, but nodded, and finally let Yuudai get off of him. They exited the room, Taisei grabbing his coat and muttering something about cleaning to tomorrow, then hurried to the elevator. They stood in silence, as close to one another as possible without being too obvious. The ding of the bell was like heaven as they hurried out, Taiseis hand on Yuudais back. they were almost out of the lobby when a sweet voice from behind sang,  
"Mr. Tachibana? Are you leaving?" Taisei sighed and nodded vigorously, giving a very deliberate look towards Kuriko.  
"I'll close up then! Have a nice night!"  
"Thank you Kuri." Taisei muttered and the two men headed out the door.


	2. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short but ;;~)

The doors to the train closed behind the men, and they sat down. The car was pretty much empty, except for a person asleep in the corner and a few people standing and sitting. The pair decided to sit in the corner opposite to the sleeping lump. As they got settled, Taisei placed his hand on Yuudais inner thigh and started rubbing his thumb over his old jeans. Yuudais face got hot, and he scowled, putting his hand on top of Taiseis,

"Tai, please, were on the train," Yuudai hissed, putting his cheek on Taiseis bicep

"Gnhehehee" was the only real response Yuudai got. Taisei put an arm around Yuudais waist, fingers messing with the ends of his coat fabric. When they finally got to their stop, the men got up, and walked out of the train, Taiseis hand not leaving Yuudais ass until they arrived at the doormat of Yuudais apartment.


End file.
